1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fluid transfer conduit having flow control means and an adapter means for connection with a source of fluid, and, in particular, to a portable fluid transfer conduit that is useful in the removal of fluids from equipment which do not have conveniently located outlet ports.
The invention also relates to apparatuses and methods for draining and replacing fluids from reservoirs on vehicles and other equipment or devices having one or more fluid containing reservoirs.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Many industrial machines and equipment have requirements for fluid exchanges. Examples of these include changing the oil in motors and engines or hydraulic fluid in presses and lifting equipment. Countless other examples exist, but what is generally common to these machines or equipment is the fact that the outlet port is inconveniently located. Typically this is the result of having to remove the fluid from a sump or drainage point that is located at the bottom of the machine to utilize gravity flow.
While the task of removal is not difficult, it is often time consuming because of the inconvenient location of the fittings. However, in a number of the newer or retrofit machines, fluid circulation pumps are provided which are external to the machine or engine. Also, some of the newer equipment is fitted with external prelubrication devices which permit oil or fluid to commence circulation prior to the activation of the primary equipment or engine on which it is fitted. Illustrative of such devices is the prelubrication device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431 which is incorporated herein by reference, which is typically fitted to a diesel Engine used in power equipment, trucks or heavy equipment. Also, circulation devices used to heat hydraulic fluid are applicable to the present invention.
Furthermore, in certain off-road heavy equipment, the reservoirs containing their fluids may contain scores of gallons of fluid, which take unacceptably long to drain and refill. For example, in some equipment an engine oil sump or reservoir may contain up to 150 gallons of oil; a transmission sump may contain up to 100 gallons of transmission fluid; and a separate reservoir of hydraulic fluid to power hydraulic functions may contain up to 500 gallons of hydraulic fluid. In equipment valued from one hundred thousand to millions of dollars per unit, downtime costs are enormous. Accordingly, if downtime for maintenance in such apparatuses can be minimized, substantial economic benefits will result.
Additionally there are numerous smaller devices and motors where access to fluid discharge ports is difficult to reach or in which the fluid must be assisted for removal. Examples include marine engines and the like. In some small sized equipment, the engine must be inverted to remove the oil or other fluid. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,782, 5,257,678 and 4,997,978.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide portable fluid transfer conduit that will facilitate the removal of fluids remote from the discharge port. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a conduit for use in fluid transfer that is adapted to fit a discharge port and remotely control the flow of fluid from an engine or equipment. Another object of the invention is to provide a portable transfer conduit that includes fluid pump means for extracting fluid from a machine or engine. A further object of the invention is adapter means for connecting the fluid transfer conduit to an outlet port for such fluid. Another object of the invention is an adapter connector for coupling an air evacuation means to purge or remove part of the fluid from the channels of the machine and filter. Yet another object is to provide apparatuses and methods for facilitating the removal of fluids from one or more fluid reservoirs to expedite fluid removal and changeover. Closely related to these objects are the additional benefits of saving time for the service technicians by making faster flow rates for removal or replacement fluids possible, thus increasing efficiency, creating a safer environment by providing controlled evacuation and replacement of fluids from a remote location, thus minimizing spilling, and contributing to noise reduction by providing a remote fluid replacement location so that engine compartments may contain more fixed noise shields.